


Extermination You Can Buy

by phylocalist



Series: Exterminate The Dream [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because… there is something you both need to do before we let you go. <i>If</i> you want us to let you go, of course.” the drac's voice is calm, almost soothing, and he tucks the bottle of pills in his coat before finishing the sentence. “You,” continues the drac, pointing at Poison, “are going to suck him off,” he finishes, pointing at Ghoul at the mention of the word <i>him</i>.</p><p>While Ghoul merely whispers, Poison shouts, and both of their “What. The. Fuck”s can be heard in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extermination You Can Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reclist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/gifts).



> set in the killjoys!au (kind of obvious but). the plot is actually [fox](http://reclist.tumblr.com)'s idea and i can't take any credit for it. go send him love because he thought of such great idea. i just turned it into shameless porn because that's what i like to do when i have spare time. this is unbeta'd so if there is any mistakes, the blame is all on me. but well i hope you enjoy!

Searching through the room they store their supplies in, Ghoul sighs and counts again. They don’t have nearly enough supplies to fix the car and keep in storage to fix whatever else they may need to fix – because that’s just out of discussion, there is always something to fix in the fucking desert, or something will blow off or whatever. When you’ve lived out there in the desert for as long as the four of them have, you know you gotta keep supplies.

So he gets up on his feet and dusts off his pants and his hands. God, the fucking dust always gets everywhere, and that always irks Ghoul. He used to be such a clean-freak before the Helium Wars. He always needed to have a place for something and for it to be as clean as possible. Now… well, now he’s got to stick with what he has. Which is dust and mess. Lots of it.

“We gonna need to head out for supplies, Poison,” Ghoul shouts, in the direction he thinks Poison is. He startles when Poison’s head pops out of the room next door and he puts a hand over his heart, whispering a soft “motherfucker” under his breath, as he hears Poison’s childish and satisfied giggle.

“Okay. Let’s tell Jet and Kobra and we’ll be good to go.”

Ghoul nods and grabs one of the backpacks scattered around the place to pack some supplies for the trip. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take them to find what they need, but it’s better to be prepared. Grabbing a couple of bottles of water and some cans of beans, he notices movement from his peripheral vision. He turns his head a bit and finds Poison checking the bikes for gas and turns them on, pausing to show a thumbs up to Ghoul and a sly smile that shows how proud he is of himself. Ghoul lets out a little giggle, amused, and turns to close his backpack. At least they won’t have to go on foot.

Setting the backpack over a table, he walks out into the blinding sun where Kobra and Jet are working on trying to fix the Trans Am. They had gotten into a fight with a couple of Scarecrows two days ago and the poor baby had suffered. A lot.

Covering his eyes from the sun with a hand over his eyes, Ghoul walks towards the other guys and pats Jet on the back. “How you holding up, guys?”

“I think we’re okay. I guess we have what we need. Is everything okay with the rest of the supplies?” Jet replies, taking his eyes off the motor of the Trans Am and looking at Ghoul briefly.

“Yeeah… I was gonna mention that, actually,” he points with his thumb at his back, in the direction of where Poison is setting up the bikes for them. “Poison and I are gonna look for supplies, because if we don’t we’re gonna run out of them and you know how we can’t do that. We don’t know how long we’ll take though.”

Jet nods and looks over at Kobra, who still has his eyes on the motor. Kobra looks back at Ghoul and just mutters a soft “okay” to show his acknowledging of the situation.

Ghoul nods back. “It’s all settled then. We’ll see you guys later.” He pats Jet’s back one more time and goes back inside for his backpack and helmet. When he’s ready, he walks to the garage and helps Poison lift up the garage door.

After they’re done, they get up on each other’s bike and set off into the desert. They had gotten the bikes from the ‘Crows they had killed and hadn’t had the time to paint them, so they were still white and shined under the sun rays, almost blinding both of them. They get to the accorded place without any problems, though, and they feel relieved. They’re always up for a good, relaxing fight with some dracs, but the one they had against those Scarecrows almost got them dusted and really, really exhausted, so they’re enjoying the calm while they can.

They hop off their bikes and let them rest against the side of the supplies bunker. It’s gotten quite late since they left the dinner where all four of them live and the sun it’s going to set in only a couple of minutes, so they get to work, sharing sly smiles in between and touches as light as feathers.

God, it’s been so long since they’ve been alone and you can feel the tension that brings in the air. They’re both dying to just get close to each other and kiss until they’re both panting, gasping for breath. Ghoul’s lips feel dry and they ache for a bruising kiss from Poison. Poison’s hand twitches and he has to stop it before it reaches over the corner of the table and grabs Ghoul by the waistband to pull him closer and closer, until there’s almost no space in between them, and he can get to feel the warm skin under Ghoul’s shirt.

They both shake their heads, though, and try to gather all the supplies they need in silence. Which is why they get to hear the bikes coming at full speed to the bunk they’re in since a long distance. They both look up at each other at the same time and close their backpacks, taking their guns out in the process. Ghoul nods at Poison and he nods back, looking through the windows and seeing one white, shiny bike approaching them with a drac on top of it. Ghoul’s sure he heard more than one, though, so he looks at the other side of the road, but finds nothing.

He lets out a soft sigh and moves silently to the entrance of the bunker. Carefully and trying to be as quiet as he can be, he exits the bunker and aims at his front, waiting for the drac in the bike to pass by and shoot him straight in the head. He can feel the adrenaline boiling up in his blood, but he’s startled by two arms grabbing him and pulling him down.

Fighting against the grip of one of the arms wrapping around his neck, he mutters a curse under his breath, and watches Poison come out of the bunker looking for him. At the same time, he can see one more drac coming out of fucking nowhere and Ghoul shouts, trying to warn Poison but it’s too late. The drac grabs Poison by the arms and pins him down on the sand, keeping his wrists together and his face pressed against the ground.

“Motherfucker!” Ghoul growls and kicks the drac that’s holding him. “Leave him the fuck alone!” He tries to get away, but to no avail, because soon he starts seeing black spots in his vision and he knows he’s going to pass out soon. He lets out a final growl and launches a powerless kick to the drac behind him before his vision blacks out and his body goes limp.

*

The next time Ghoul wakes up is sudden and unexpected. He’s getting some soft slaps on the cheek and he can faintly hear someone saying something, but he’s still half-asleep. Suddenly, he feels a rush of water hit his face and he opens his eyes with a blink, gasping for breath as if he were drowning.

He reaches for his gun instinctively, but as he tries to do so he realizes he’s been tied up to a chair and is unable to move, not even an inch. He looks up and finds a drac’s mask a couple of inches away from his face and tries to get away from it, with no success. The drac seems to smile behind the mask and then lets out a raspy laugh which holds no happiness or fun.

Ghoul squints his eyes from the water running down his face and tries to look around, when a hand grabs his face fiercely and makes him stare straight ahead at the drac in front of him. The drac’s holding something that looks like some kind of blue pills and a bottle of water.

“You’re going to take these, little fucker, and you won’t complain,” Ghoul can sense more than see the dark smile the drac’s face is showing under the mask and he repels away from it and from the hand holding his face. The grip on his face tightens and he lets out a little gasp from the pain. “Understood?”

Ghoul growls, looking at the drac from in between his hair falling over his face, and moves his wrists under the rope, trying to find a way to get the fuck out of it. The drac laughs, almost condescendingly, and shakes his head.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Ghoul barks and spits at the drac’s face. The drac just lets the spit run down his mask.

“Then too bad for you.”

Ghoul can barely hear the drac’s whisper before he feels something heavy hit the side of his head and he feels light-headed again. He’s vaguely conscious of the two pills being shoved in his mouth and the gulp of water they give him to swallow them. He coughs, almost choking on them, but they make sure he’s swallowed them before they hit him again, making him pass out for the second time.

*

Poison wakes up with a startle.

He blinks his eyes once, twice, rapidly and does a quick check up on the situation. For what he can feel, he’s tied up with rope to some chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. He can’t feel any wounds or scrapes, nothing too serious at least, and he sighs of relief.

Poison darts a quick look up from the floor to examine the room and finds Ghoul, in the same state as him, only still asleep. He tries to do a quick check up on him, looking for spots with blood on them or any kind of wounds, but when he lowers his gaze by Ghoul’s torso and down his thighs, he finds something completely different.

Ghoul has a boner. _A boner_. What the fuck.

Poison stares at it with arched eyebrows for a couple of seconds before he hears noises coming from outside the room they are in. He looks around, searching for a door from which whoever has them here could come in, but he finds nothing but darkness beyond the little circle of light that illuminates him and Ghoul, coming from a light bulb over their heads.

He tries to steady his breathing and not look like he’s panicking (even though he is). All that he can remember is that some dracs had caught them on the bunker while they searched for supplies for the Trans Am. His memories are right. He watches three dracs dressed in their white suits with the masks still on, a bottle of beer clutched in the hands of each one of them, enter the room and pull three chairs that had been hidden in the dark to sit in front of the both of them. Poison growls at them.

“Easy there, pretty boy,” one of the dracs says as he puts the bottle of beer in the ground next to his chair and walks towards Poison. As the drac stretches a hand to touch Poison’s face, the killjoy turns his face to the left and downwards, so the drac can’t reach it. He hears the drac bark out a laugh and out of nowhere the hand the drac had stretched is gripping his chin so tightly it almost hurts. “You don’t want to make me angry, do you?” the drac says, clucking his tongue, and Poison stares back at him, defiantly. He tries to get his face out of the drac’s grip and shakes his head until the drac lets him go, with another cruel laugh.

“Don’t we have two punks right here? What a wonderful world,” one of the other dracs sing-songs and clinks his beer bottle with the other drac’s, both of them laughing with no trace of happiness in it.

Poison watches with wide eyes as the drac that had been clutching his face walks towards a passed-out Ghoul and panics inside. He needs to find a way to break free of the fucking rope, and _quick_. He doesn’t care about the other dracs and how they outnumber him and Ghoul, he just wants to get Ghoul out of there and be sure he is safe.

Preoccupied with thoughts of running away, he doesn’t notice how the drac is actually gentle while waking Ghoul up. The drac makes sure to whisper to him while waking him up and using just a bit of water to refresh Ghoul's face. He doesn’t want to make him angry right away, especially given the situation he’s going to wake up in, and that way it’ll be easier to make both of the killjoys do what they want. Which is going to be hard enough as it is.

Poison notices when Ghoul wakes up, though. “What the fuck?!” the loud shout echoes all over the room in the unmistakable voice of Ghoul and Poison looks back at him. Ghoul is staring at his own crotch, perplexed, as if he hadn’t even known he had a boner. Poison arches his eyebrows again. How was that even possible?

“What was on those fucking pills you gave me?” Ghoul growls at the drac in front of him and, okay, that is information he didn’t know.

When did they give pills to Ghoul? How didn’t he notice? What if they were BL/ind pills? Poison tries to calm his breathing again and watches intently as the drac flashes a bottle of pills in front of Ghoul. He breathes more easily when he notices there is no BL/ind stamp on them. But then he worries even more, furrowing his brow. What the fuck are they?

Apparently, Ghoul catches a sight of the name on the sticker of the bottle because he widens his eyes and looks back at the drac, perplexed. “Fucking Viagra? Why would you fucking give me Viagra?” he spits out through his teeth, more confused than angry at this point.

“Because… there is something you both need to do before we let you go. _If_ you want us to let you go, of course,” the drac's voice is calm, almost soothing, and he tucks the bottle of pills in his coat before finishing the sentence. At the end, though, the guy even makes a flourish, as if he were putting up a show, and looks at Poison again. Poison swears he can see him smiling behind that fucking mask.

Seeing no other chance of getting away, Poison looks down and grits out “What is it?” and he can hear the surprised breath Ghoul takes. He tilts his head up, looking straight into Ghoul’s eyes, and tries to communicate with him through them. _There is no other fucking way out! We need to get out of here alive and go to Jet and Kobra. I am_ not _abandoning them!_

Somehow, Ghoul seems to understand, because he lets out a breath and nods subtly.

“Well, you see. The Viagra has a purpose. If you really want us to let you go, that erection should be up for some time,” the drac’s voice is slow and steady, satisfied that they got away with what they wanted, and it confuses Poison even more.

“You,” continues the drac, pointing at Poison, “are going to suck him off,” he finishes, pointing at Ghoul at the mention of the word _him_.

While Ghoul merely whispers, Poison shouts, and both of their “What. The. Fuck”s can be heard in the room.

The drac shrugs as if there was no concern in the world and mutters “You gotta do what you gotta do, folks”. He paces back and forth two times in between Poison and Ghoul, as if he was giving them time to ponder about it and then stops right in between them. “So. Are you guys gonna do it or what? This is taking a long time and to be honest, it’d be a lot easier to just shoot both of you guys. But we’ve been bored; you know how it gets out here in the zones, and we thought about this,” he shrugs again, as if this was the kind of talk you had every day, and motions with his arms wide open to the two other dracs still sitting in their chairs behind him. “And what better to make the hottest couple out there do it,” he flashes a dirty smile to the killjoys and Poison doesn’t know if he should feel sick or flattered.

“I’ll do it,” Poison mutters under his breath and looks into the drac’s eyes, nodding just once.

The drac claps his hands, smiling behind the mask, and moves over to where Poison is sitting. He unties the knot that kept him tied to the chair, but leaves the one keeping his hands together untouched. The drac helps Poison to awkwardly stand up and walk the little distance there is in between his chair and Ghoul’s, pushing him down onto his knees in front of Ghoul. Another drac comes up to Ghoul’s chair and unties his feet from it, leaving them free and letting him open up his legs to give some space to Poison, and the drac behind Poison gives him a soft kick on the back to make him shuffle further into Ghoul’s open legs.

The air around them feels nothing but awkward and Poison is kind of relieved they gave Ghoul the Viagra for this, because he knows Ghoul wouldn’t have been able to get it up with this kind of atmosphere. As he reaches up and fumbles with the fly on Ghoul’s jeans, Poison can hear the dracs going back to their chairs and sipping on their beers. He tries to ignore it, shut out all other sounds except for Ghoul’s breathing and the way his fingers sound while fighting with the denim of Ghoul’s jeans and the way the rope rubs on his wrists, leaving them with a burning sensation.

Poison tries to make Ghoul do the same, demanding his attention with nothing but hard stares and little touches here and there. When he can finally get Ghoul’s jeans open and get the killjoy to focus on him, he can feel Ghoul get it and something clicks. The air suddenly fills with that electric tension it was filled up back in the bunk, when they were alone and controlling the enormous want to touch each other, and Poison can see the moment Ghoul stops concentrating on the dracs behind them and starts concentrating only on Poison and what they’re doing. It’s obviously not the way they had thought of doing this but, hey, they will take what they can get.

Letting out a little sigh, Poison tugs Ghoul’s jeans and underwear down his thighs, leaving them to pool around his ankles. He’s used to this, to the vision of Ghoul naked, but it never fails to amaze him anyway. The way his hard and flushed dick stands out and how much Poison wants to lick it, get it wet, and have it in his mouth for as long as he can. He wants Ghoul to make him choke on it and he wants to feel him coming down his throat.

Poison can feel his mouth start to water, so he licks his lips and leans down, licking Ghoul’s dick from the base to the head, mouthing at it for a moment. He can hear Ghoul’s gasp and the way his breathing turns into panting, and he looks up, with the head still caught in between his lips. He lets it go with a little pop and licks his lips again, never breaking eye contact with Ghoul. Doing the same thing to the other side of Ghoul’s dick, this time around Poison goes a bit further down Ghoul’s dick and stops when half of it is in his mouth. He knows he can take more, a lot more, and Ghoul knows it too, but he’s a little shit and he loves to tease Ghoul, so he hollows his cheeks around Ghoul and looks up right in time to see Ghoul letting out a contained moan and stretch out his neck.

The sound and the vision seem to go straight to Poison’s dick, which gives a little twitch inside his pants. He starts bobbing his head up and down Ghoul’s length and the sounds echo through the silent room. That is, until he hears the sound of fabric and remembers the dracs are watching them and one of them is probably going to jerk off to the scene in front of it.

This time, though, Poison doesn’t feel sick about it. He suddenly remembers that time Ghoul had found a mirror and, knowing Poison as well as he did, he made Poison suck him off in front of the mirror so he could look at himself while he did it. And, God, was Poison into that. Right now, he feels like he’s reliving that moment. But instead of a mirror, he has a whole audience of three people watching him suck Ghoul’s dick and fucking enjoying it. God damn they’re enjoying it. He’s fucking hot and he looks fucking hot sucking cock, why wouldn’t they enjoy it?

He turns his head a little, angling his face so the dracs can get a better look at how Ghoul’s dick disappears inside of his mouth, and he hears the sound of more fabric being moved and just _knows_ the other dracs have gotten their flies open too. He tries to smile a little, proud of himself, and continues to blow Ghoul.

After a few moments, his jaw feels kind of numb and there’s saliva dropping down his chin because he can’t reach it with his hands tied. Which also means that he can’t take care of the boner he’s got going on and can’t hold Ghoul down when he bucks up into his mouth. After it happens the first time, Ghoul looks down at Poison, a bit worried, but Poison just moans around him. This is a good sign, because it means Ghoul is really getting into it and he’s getting closer to coming. He looks back at Ghoul’s worried eyes and calms him down with the hot look on his. Ghoul just groans and tilts his head back, letting himself get lost in the moment and feeling Poison relax his throat around him, just taking it.

Behind them he can hear one of the dracs gasp and the unmistakable sound of someone jerking off. Poison moans around Ghoul again, imagining himself sucking him off, and gets hot all over. If the dracs want a show, he’s going to put on a show for them.

He lets Ghoul fall down from his mouth, only to lick around him all he can reach from the base of his dick to the head and back down. He lets his teeth scrap a bit, just lightly, which he knows drives Ghoul crazy. Poison can feel the tug of Ghoul’s hands on the rope tying them to the chair, desperate to touch, and he smiles. Once he gets to the head of Ghoul’s dick again, he sits up a little bit and goes all the way down, feeling the head hitting the back of his throat and making his eyes water a little, before hollowing his cheeks around him while he goes back down, only leaving his lips wrapped around the head.

He does the same thing another three times until he’s got Ghoul squirming over him and moaning repeatedly. “Fuck, Poison I –,“ Ghoul grits out while he tries to get out of Poison’s mouth, but Poison follows his hips. He wanted to feel the come down his throat and he is going to do it. “I’m gonna come.”

Poison looks up at him, searching for his eyes, and tries to tell him _I know_. Ghoul groans again because, fuck, Poison wants him to come down his fucking throat. He can feel the heat building up in his stomach and his balls drawing up, and he’s so close, so fucking close. He tries to tell Poison again, but Poison  just goes all the way down on him, scraping his teeth against Ghoul again, and the moment Ghoul feels the head of his dick hit the back of Poison’s throat, he’s gone. He comes and his vision blanks out, only feeling Poison’s mouth still around him until he’s over-sensitive and has to whine to let him know he has to stop.

Poison draws back and he looks back at the dracs behind him. Two of them have already come and there’s only one, the one that did all the talking before, looking straight at him and still jerking off. And, hey, he’s gotta finish his show. So he lets his tongue dart out from between his lips, licking clean the come he can feel dripping down his chin and staring straight ahead to the drac’s eyes. He feels happy with himself the moment he sees the drac lose it and come with a dragged out groan, making a mess out of himself and his clothes, even though the come isn’t that noticeable against the stark white.

The drac composes himself a few minutes after and gets up from his chair, leaving the more than empty beer bottle clink against the other ones throw on the ground, and unties Poison and Ghoul, leaving them to stretch a bit while he gathers the rope. “All right, gentlemen, that will be all for today. You can leave. Your bikes are out there, waiting for you. Hope I can see you around again.” He smiles to Poison and Ghoul, shooting a dirty look over Poison’s way.

Once both Ghoul and Poison are out the bunk the dracs got them in, Poison shoves Ghoul against the wall, pressing hard against him and making him feel how hard he still is and making Ghoul taste himself in Poison’s mouth. Ghoul moans and shoves a hand down Poison’s jeans, jerking him off until Poison’s out of breath, panting and sucking hickeys into Ghoul’s neck, bucking up into the tight grip that Ghoul’s hand forms around him, and comes making a mess inside his jeans and of Ghoul’s hand.

Ghoul lets out a breathy laugh, kind of out of breath himself, and kisses Poison until both of their mouths feel bruised. Laughing like they haven’t in a while, they both grab their backpacks, still full of the shit they needed from the bunker, and hop on their bikes, driving into the distance and towards the diner where Jet and Kobra should be waiting for them.

Before they get there, though, they both glance at each other and silently agree they won’t mention this ever again. It was hot as hell, but also kind of disturbing and it’s not something they’ll want in their imagination while fucking. Those dracs were fucked up, and they know it, but Poison still can’t help but get hot all over when he thinks of the way that drac looked at him, on his knees and with his hands tied up, Ghoul’s cock all the way down his throat.

He needs to forget about it, though, so he shakes his head and takes off his helmet, hoping off his bike, and turns to Ghoul, kissing him until he’s out of breath and they’re both smiling like fools.

It’s gonna be okay. They have what they need, there’s no way Jet and Kobra will hear about it, and they’re happy right now, in this moment.

They’re gonna be okay.


End file.
